Once In Every Life
by demonchild-hottie
Summary: Kagome thinks about her feelings for Inuyasha and decides that she needs to..... Well read to find out.


I don't own Inuyasha or the song Once in Every Life, but I did write the fic. Yay me. Listen to the song while you read the fic it's a good song. It's celtic, but it's nice. No it's not in celtic. Slight ooc-ness here. Err yea.

Flicks Inuyasha for being and over the shoulder reader and annoying inputer. He's the reason for the little bit of horribly written fluff at the end cause he simply wouldn't shut up. Inu: HEY I take offence to that.

Me: You take offence to everything

Inu: I do not. Grumbles

Kags: Well read already and ignore those two idiots. They fight more then Inuyasha and Koga and I wasn't sure that was possible.

us: HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY.

Once in Every Life.

_Once in every life  
love should leave you without a choice  
Where the only thing right  
is to follow that still small voice_

She walked quietly through the forest thinking quietly to herself. She thought about how she came to be here, about the drastic contrast she sees everyday and about the way she feels about a certain someone. She had figured out a while ago that she had fallen in love with him. Now only to tell him. That was the hardest part. That and waiting for him to choose. You see there are two that he could choose from. Listening to the voice in her head that kept telling her to stop thinking about it and just do it she turned around and headed back to the camp site.

_Once in every day  
it should take your breath away  
Once upon a time  
should happen once in every life_

Arriving back at the campsite she came accross the most beautiful site she could ever see. For once Inuyasha and Shippou weren't fighting. For once they were resting peacfully with each other. Inuyasha was sitting in his signature pose and on his lap layed Shippou peacefully sleeping holding the stuffed puppy that she had brought back the other night for him and he was wrapped in Inuyasha outer kimono top. The reason this was particularly beautiful to her was because the man she loved was, for once, not fighting with Shippou, but keeping him warm and safe as he slept. Quietly stepping into the camp site Kagome walked up to Inuyasha as he looked up at her and gave her a lopsided grin. She asked Inuyasha in a soft voice, so as not to wake Shippou from his slumber, if he would go for a walk with her. For once he didn't get all snippy about walking with her sensing that this was important to her.

_Once you give it your heart  
without holding back your soul  
You can dance in the dark  
cause you're never there alone_

Gently setting Shippou down in the sleeping bag that Kagome had set out to sleep in Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and they started walking in no general direction knowing Inuyasha would be able to find his way back. Inuyasha noticed that kagome had her backpack with her and asked her why she had it.

" No particular reason. I just thought I'd bring it with me." She answered softly to keep the atmosphere that they had adopted to themselves there.

" You're not planning on going home are you. We need to find more jewel shards and we can't do it if you keep going home all the time." Said Inuyasha grumpily. Severely ruining the mood.

" No I just have something in it that I might need."

" Feh. Fine." Inuyasha grouched out with slumped shoulders. Coming to a beautiful clearing that housed a eligent sakura tree in full bloom that looked extravagent in the moonlight Kagome went to the Sakura tree and set her bag down and pulled out her portable CD player. She had a mixed Cd in it that had a song she wanted to listen to. Kagome began to play the song which was a soft, slow song that she could slowly sway to or dance to with a partner. She slowly started swaying and spinning all the while moving towards Inuyasha. When she got close enough she looked at inuyasha and asked him if he would join her in the dance. He had at first narrowed his eyes, but then he gave in when she looked pleadingly at him. So she guided his arms aroung her waist and her arms located themselves around his neck while she layed her head on his chest.

_  
Once in every hour  
you should feel that healing power  
Once upon a time  
should happen once in every life_

Inuyasha could feel his heart warming up to Kagome even more knowing that she was not afraid to be close to him even with everything he had done to her. He could feel all the mean words that the villagers had said, all the pain that his brother had caused and all the mistrust he had melting away while he held Kagome close with her soft scent wafting up to him and her head leaning on his chest. He knew her eyes were closed shielding her beautiful stormy blue-grey eyes from his sight. The eyes that were usually laughing, but occasionally cried Either because of him or for him or her other friends. Kagome then looked up at him her stormy blue-grey eyes shining with an emotion he could only hope was love she told him she had to tell him a secret. It wasn't really a secret though. Except from him. He told her he would listen and she began while still dancing.

_  
Once it's stronger than you  
There's nothin' else you can do  
You stop asking why, just let yourself fly_

" Inuyasha I know you love Kikyo, but I need you to listen to this and listen well. I really don't want you to go to hell with her. She's not alive. The soul she has is not her own. It is mine. It won't go to hell and I'm afraid that if you go with her you'll be there all alone. You'll be forced through more pain then you should ever go through. You deserve to be happy. She's dead. She's been dead for over fifty years and you really need to pay attention to what's right in front of you. I...I...ummm."

" What Kagome. "

_  
Once in every life  
love should feel so good you cry  
And your only release  
is releasing three small words_

" I love you. I've loved you since I met you. I don't think I could ever be happy living without you. I'm not ashamed of what you are and I don't want you to change because you are the best of both worlds. You have the heart of a human and the urge to keep what you hold safe and close AND you have the strength that you would need to keep the things you hols so dear safe. You are anything, but filthy, weak and disgusting. You are Inuyasha the hanyou that fights to keep the world safe from evil, and you would put yourself in danger for your friends. I just hope..." Kagome was talking a mile a minute and Inuyasha had put his finger to her lips to silence her. He had the biggest smile on his face, tears slowly leaking from his eyes and something to say.

" Kagome you are talking way to much." and Inuyasha then kissed her. At first it was gentle, but when Kagome relaxed into him he licked her bottom lip hoping for entrance and when she gave it to him he delved right in. Inuyasha made sure to taste every part of her mouth then he slowly moved away. He looked into her eyes and quietly though loud enough to know she heard it said "I love you too. Koi." and procede to kiss her more.

_  
Once you hear them out loud  
you feel heaven coming down  
Once upon a time  
should happen once in every life_

His gentle kisses that were full of passion migrated from her mouth to her neck and then down to her collar bone. He was nipping and sucking on all the skin he could get his mouth onto. His left hand then began to wander from her back to her front. Inuyasha glided arm around her waist pulling her against him while the other slowly wandered towards her breasts. He abandoned his 'attentions' on her neck to look her in the eyes silently asking if he could and she nodded yes. He returned his attention to her neck and gently slid his hand across her breast flicking her nipple and listening to her moans from both his finger playing with her nipple through her bra, but his tongue on her neck. He was just about to take her shirt of her body when he heard it. Someone yelling her name. he growled out a curse and removed himself from what he was doing. She looked at him questioningly when he simply stated Shippou. Kagome righted her shirt which wound up getting twisted up from inuyasha's 'fun' and looked to Inuyasha. She began to giggle because Inuyasha was standing there looking grouchy with her bag in one hand and the stereo system in the other. Kagome shut the stereo off and put it back in her bag then Inuyasha knelt in front of Kagome and she got on his back. When they arrived back at the camp site Shippou was bouncing around, Miroku was lying unconcsious, Sango was brandishing he Hiraikotsu and Kirara was sleeping away. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back and nearly fell over as a ball of fluff flew into her chest. Shippou began talking a mile a minute and when he finally calmed down he asked where they had gone and all Kagome said was she had to talk with Inuyasha all the while looking at him. When he looked at her he noticed she had a slight blush on her face and a GIANT smile.

_  
Once upon a time  
should happen once in every life_

**THE ENNNDDDD**

I hope you liked it. It came to me while I was listening to the song in it. I just kinda pictured Inuyasha and Kagome and had to write this. I know, I know it's not the best, but i like it so yea.


End file.
